metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Curry 'AC'
Arthur 'AC' Curry is an Atlantean who is a member of the League under the code name of Aquaman. Early Life Sarah - This is optional :) Born as '''Orin' to Queen Atlanna and the mysterious wizard Atlan in the Atlantean city of Poseidonis, he was abandoned on Mercy Reef as a baby because of his blond hair, which was seen by the superstitious Atlanteans as a sign of a curse they called "the Mark of Kordax." The only individual who spoke up on Orin's behalf was Vulko, a scientist who had no patience for myth or superstition. While his pleas were to no avail, Vulko would later become a close friend and adviser to the young Orin. He was later found and taken in by a lighthouse keeper named Arthur Curry who named Orin after himself. '' Unaware of any of this, Arthur was raised by the lighthouse keeper before subsequently attending the University of Miami. AC then went on to become the University swim champion, although his record was marred when he was caught after breaking into a marine research facility to release eight dolphins back into the wild. AC believe that his abilities must have come from his mother since his father can't swim. Smallville AC appeared in Crater Lake of Smallville, Kansas, to save Lois Lane from drowning, just seconds ahead of Clark Kent's life-saving attempt. However, he was in Smallville to take down a weapons project by LuthorCorp, Leviathan, that was harming undersea life. Due to his flirting with Lois, his criminal record and the lack of information about his origins, Clark, as usual, suspected the worst of him and tried to warn Lois about him, but she told him to buzz off. Clark followed AC and discovered his plan, stopping his attempt to blow up LuthorCorp's marine facility by containing the explosion. This resulted in an underwater battle between Clark and AC. Although Clark was subsequently thrown out of the water in the resulting battle, a later confrontation between Clark and AC in the Kent barn resulted in AC explaining his motives to Clark. Working together, the duo would eventually destroy the Leviathan project and AC would leave town since Lex Luthor was aware of him. League AC returned to Kansas as a member of Oliver Queen's starting Justice League. Arthur was recruited by Oliver Queen when he was in Japan where Oliver saved him from "ending up in a thousand tuna cans". With Bart Allen and Victor Stone, they hope to bring down Lex's Project 33.1. Once they freed the patients of the project and rescued Bart and Clark, they blew up the facility of LuthorCorp. AC joined the Justice League in finding other divisions of 33.1 around the globe. Personality Has a sense of humor that lends him to self-deprecation, and badgering his foes. Love the ladies, and NEVER leaves them less happy than before he met them. Really hopes somebody else shows up to be the Prince of Atlantis. Maybe Clark could be talked into it! Yeah. Wishful thinking, and usually optimism rule his days. Vital Statistics Age: 20 plus Height: 1.88 m Hair: Wavy blond hair Eyes: Blue Family: *Athur Curry Senior (Mercy Reef Lighthouse Keeper) *Birth parents (Unknown) Race: At half Atlantean, believing he is human Skills/Powers/Weapons AC has the ability to swim extraordinarily fast, breathe underwater, and communicate, through telepathy, with marine life. While in a body of water, AC has enhanced strength and the ability to throw pressurized water balls at a target that would knock them away. He also proved durable enough to take a double punch from Clark without harm while underwater. AC depends on water to give him strength and survive. *Enhanced Underwater Breathing: AC can stay underwater for long periods of time. He demonstrated this ability in Aqua. *Swimming at super speed - AC can swim extremely fast, he can swim faster than Clark Kent. *Super strength - AC possesses super human strength as he is able to burst through ice from underwater and then throw a man across the room. However, he must be kept hydrated, as the longer he is out of water the weaker he gets, which is portrayed by his skin starting to scale and his inability to break free when captured. *AC easily withstood a double punch from Clark when the two fought underwater. However, he must be kept hydrated to stay extremely durable. *Communication with marine life - AC can communicate with any underwater creature. *Ball of water energy - While underwater AC can create a ball of water energy. He used this ability on Clark in Aqua.